Torn in the Middle
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Maria and Howard are a little upset at each other. There was a cause, and Tony was placed in the middle.


Torn in the middle

**Just a little one shot I had in mind! It relates to me… it happened just the other day. So here it goes! Well… you'll see…**

**Please just imagine that Maria hadn't died, they were just separated… for the sake of this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

"Howard… HOWARD! Please at least look at me!" Maria said. She never raised her voice. She was simply another sweet lady that lived amongst the Earth. She believed that violence was NEVER the answer, getting angry was never the answer, but staying calm was the best option. But today was just enough.

Howard continued to have his back on her. His focus on the device in his hands. His fingers zipped along the keyboard; his eyes darted back and forth from all the messages on the screen. "Hmm?" Was his only response.

"This has been going on LONG ENOUGH!" Maria shouted. It was 10 at night. She had just wished her Tony goodnight, much to his dismay. He might've been 16 years old, but he was still her little baby boy.

Howard just never spent time with her anymore. It was just "work this" or "work that!" Never "oh honey how are you?" He never kissed her when he came home from work. He would just run downstairs into the lab and just work on something. He would keep telling her that it was nothing, but she knew he was building something secretive. Howard's own secrets weren't to be told to her.

"What on earth are you talking about woman?" Howard screeched back. She looked at him, surprised by his comment.

"Woman? I'm a woman? No longer wife? Sweetheart? Darling?" Maria slipped out of her bed.

"Where are you going?" Howard said, getting out of bed himself. Maria just smoothed out her silky nightgown. Flipping her hair in defiance, she turned to look at Howard from the doorway.

"I'm going to sleep in Tony's room. At least he cares about his mother more than some other men in this family." Howard leaped out of bed and grabbed Maria's arm.

"No. Please, I'm sorry! I have been so busy with…"

"WORK? This has been going on for nearly 10 years! It's always the company first then us! Howard do you even know when Tony's birthday is?" Maria pulled her arm away from his grip. Howard starred at Maria.

"I… Of course I do! Its…"

"August 17. That's his birthday… What a shame. His father doesn't even know his birthday." Then she simply walked away.

Howard was fuming on the inside. He was just so busy! It was because of him that this family had money, food, and a sheltered home! Tony however always believed in him. He actually seemed like a replica of himself. Tony did nearly everything that Howard did, an exact doppelganger, just a bit younger. But Maria? She never understood his intentions! He gave up the weapon industry just to please his non- violent wife. He did everything for her! He loved ever go dearly! She was an angel, but now he had second thoughts. Then again… What would he do without her? Howard chased after his wife.

"Maria! Please! I'll change! You know how much I did for you! I love you sweetie." He had grabbed her arm as he sprinted up the stairs.

"HOWARD! LET GO OF ME!" Maria screamed. In shock he had let go of her arm. But he still walked in front of her, preventing her from going anywhere.

"How could you think that I didn't love you? My company! My job! Everything was for you…"

"Do you think I care? I don't need money Howard. I need love. I want a true family… not a separate one." Suddenly they heard footsteps. The couple turned and saw that Tony was looking at them both. He had no shirt on, only his long plaid pants. He stood there, wide eyed shooting a glance at both of them.

"What… Mom? Dad? What's… What's going on?" He asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Go to bed Tony." Howard said urgently. He turned back towards Maria, her eyebrows in a furrow. But Tony had not moved, merely stepped forward once more.

"He doesn't need to go anywhere." Maria walked up to her son and embraced him. Tony however did not return the warm hug. Maria looked down at him. "Is anything wrong honey?" Tony looked away.

"Why are you two fighting again? I thought it was over…" He looked at his father.

"Ask your mom. She is the one who started this whole mess." Howard said as he crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" She let go of Tony. "I STARTED THIS? How did I start this?! You selfish jerk!" That was a major surprise. No one heard her say anything like that ever. Tony looked shocked. His mother was now officially crying, streams of water trickled down her face.

"You never cared! 10 YEARS! 10 YEARS HOWARD! AND I'VE HAD IT!" Maria ran down the stairs, her boys following suit.

"MOM! MOM!" Tony cried. He stopped in front of his dad. "She's right you know. You never cared." Tony's eyes were now dark with anger. Suddenly there was a sharp sting on his cheek. His father slapped him.

"You stay out of this Tony! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Suddenly they heard a scream from downstairs. There was shuffling, and something that sounded like a suitcase.

"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOY!" Tony ran down the stairs and held onto his mother. She examined his cheek; it was red and a bit swollen. "Oh… Tony…" The two slipped onto the marble floor of the "meeting room." Howard saw the two on the floor, and the suitcase. His heart nearly stopped.

"You were… Maria… You were going to leave?" She looked up her eyes red with rage and sadness. She merely nodded agreeing to his statement. Swallowing back she eyed her husband carefully.

"But I can never leave you…" Howard's heart felt like lead. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. If only he spent more time with his family. He walked forward and fell to his knees next to Maria. She was holding onto the shivering Tony.

"I'm so sorry Maria. And Tony… you were right… I-" Maria put a finger to his lips.

"He is asleep…" Howard gently picked him up, slipping his arm under Tony's back and legs. He glanced down noticing his cheek. It was red. Inside, Howard felt absolutely terrible. After placing Tony in bed he kissed the cheek and walked out to see Maria. He lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to make things right…"

**Well… This isn't exactly what happened to me, but I was in the middle of crossfire between my parents and my brother. So yeah, they didn't slap me or anything, but it was pretty hard for me that day. Well sorry about talking about myself. You guys shouldn't have to hear me talk about my life! SORRY!**

**Review! **


End file.
